The Room that's Sometimes there but not Always
by pointlesspostits
Summary: Albus and Rosie read about the wonders of the Come and Go Room and decide they ought to go and see it for themselves.


**A/N - Well hey derr fans of next gen Harry Potter ^^ This is a little oneshot I wrote about Albus and Rose (SO annoying, I kept writing Rosie instead -.-) finding the Room of Requirement. Sorry Chadders, I didn't send it to you to beta but I couldn't be bothered :/ Sorry.**

**So yeah, read and review and enjoy and all that jazz.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Room that's Sometimes here but not Always<strong>

Albus left the common room. He was hacked off, to say the least. Why did James, his lousy older brother, and his mates _always_ have to be so _bloody annoying_? There Albus had been, minding his own business, reading through the latest copy of _Quidditch Today!_ when James and his _stupid_ fifth year mates (Albus himself being in third year presently) had come over and started being _stupid_, making fun of Albus for his, apparently, appalling flying in the last Gryffindor Quidditch match. After eventually growing tired of their immature teasing, Albus now found himself roaming the uncharted territory of this so called library that Rose always told him about.

The 'Library' was vast and housed row upon row of ancient, tattered volumes. There were desks crammed in the spaces between shelves of books, each holding a few Ravenclaws and the occasional Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. One particular girl, with bright red hair and a mass of freckles, was sat hunched over a book that Albus recognised to be Bathilda Bagshot's _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Al!" She squealed as she looked up to see him, earning a sharp 'Shush' from the cold hearted librarian.

"Hey Rose!" Albus whispered, slipping into the seat next to her. He glanced around at the huge piles of books either side of them, hiding the rest of the library from view, and then turned back to his cousin, "Erm, what are you looking up?"

"I've been reading about this place in the castle, it's called 'The Room Of Requirement' or sometimes referred to as 'The Come and Go Room'. It sounds pretty cool, whatever it is. Anyway, I was _trying_ to find a specific location, but _none_ of these books seem to have it... Will you help me look, Al?"

Albus cast a sideways glance at the stacks of volumes next to him again, the thought of searching through them all was daunting, to say the least. "I wish books had Google..." He moaned.

"Al, you _know_ that electricity doesn't work at school." Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Rose, I do know, seeing as you never stop reminding me that I can't play Zelda games..."

"_Zelda_? Al, that game's ancient!" Rose hissed in disbelief. Albus shook his head in exasperation,

"Not the original, you nitwit, the newest one, it came out this year."

"You're such a geek..."

"Says you, living in here!"

Rose laughed and shook her head, "I think that it's on the seventh floor, but there are a few corridors there that could be possible locations. The Room, you see, only appears when the seeker walks past the length of wall three times concentrating on what they want to find."

"So, this isn't going to be hard ,then..." Albus muttered.

"I expect it will, to be honest. Pass me that book over there." Albus hauled a, frankly, _massive_ volume over to Rose, who flicked it open and started filing through the pages until she stopped at one with the heading 'The Room that is Sometimes There but Not Always'. Albus saw Rose's eyes scanning the pages quickly, until she prodded the parchment with her finger, hissing, "I found it!"

* * *

><p>The tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy loomed over the seventh floor corridor as he tried to teach a band of trolls to dance the ballet. Albus paced up and down the corridor, muttering under his breath "<em>I need somewhere to use the internet..."<em> over three times, his eyes squeezed shut. He opened them slowly, and with great anticipation. He was not disappointed.

A huge, oak door was now in the middle of the corridor, where there certainly wasn't one before.

Albus smiled triumphantly. He had found the Room.

He pushed the door open eagerly, grinning madly. Inside he found what looked like an internet café, the type that the Muggles had, with row upon row of computers, each shiny and black and very, _very_ inviting. Albus sat down in front of one of them and tried logging in to Facebook so that he could write something annoying on Rose's wall about finding the Room. Just as he succeeded the school bell rang and he hurried from the Room, still smiling.

* * *

><p>"Where in the name of <em>Merlin<em> have you been?" Rose hissed as Albus slipped into his seat in Potions five minutes late.

"Not checked your Facebook then?" Albus winked. Rose looked confused for a second, then a look of excited realisation dawned on her face.

"Oh! You found it, didn't you? You found the Room of Requirement!"

"Yeah! And it's pretty awesome. We can go there after Divination later."

The day didn't seem to go quick enough. Rosie and Albus had lost most of their excitement after Divination; after all, things don't seem as exciting if you've been discussing them for three hours straight.

Once classes had ended, the two of them ran to the seventh floor and found the corridor that Albus had been in at lunchtime. Albus nodded to Rose, who closed he eyes, started pacing and began muttering under her breath.

"_I need somewhere I can lose myself._" Albus watched from where he stood as a door grew from the very fabric of the wall, spreading itself across the stone. Rose opened her eyes and gasped with glee.

"_Merlin_, look, Al, we've found it!"

"Well, don't just stand there gawping, go get lost."

Rose squealed and ran into the room. What was inside this time was slightly confusing. What appeared to be a huge, grey concrete wall with three openings was the only thing there. A second examination proved it to be a maze of sorts.

"Took it a bit literally, didn't they?" Rose said flatly, staring at the maze with a mixture of delight and disappointment.

"Then tell it what you really want."

Rose closed her eyes and started to mutter. The whole room around them changed and mutated. Millions of shelved sprouted from the ground, books blossoming on their arms until the room looked exactly like –

"The _Library_? And you called _me_ a geek!"


End file.
